Wickedly Prideful
by amandald98
Summary: A high school drama class puts on Wicked. Elphaba is played by Lizzie Bennet, while Fiyero is played by William Darcy. They never had a good history, but if they don't pull their acts together, the show won't go on. Will they work out their differences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another P&P fanfic involving music… I know, I'm a bit of a freak. But yeah… This one popped into my head while I was writing Music and Misunderstandings, and I had to get it down. Haven't thought of a good title (which is why this one stinks), so suggestions are definitely appreciated. And now, because I'm also a rule freak, the disclaimers (I promise this will be the only time I write one):**

**1: I am not Jane Austen. **

**2: I don't own any of this.**

**3: Wicked music is by Stephen Schwartz.**

**4: I don't own Wicked.**

**5: Hallelujah is by Leonard Cohen, and if you use your logic, means that I don't own it…**

'Dun dun dun dunnnnn…. Dun dun dun dunnnnn…' The beginning of Eine Kleine Nachtmusik drifted throught the halls of Longbourn School of the Arts, signaling the end of passing period.

Lizzie Bennet crammed her music binder into her backpack hurriedly, muttered a few choice words about the makers of backpacks, and then ran to her next class- advanced drama. Every student was required to participate in at least one semester of drama, dance, music (band, choir, or orchestra), and visual arts. Those who wanted to could continue on with their studies in a particular subject. Such was the case with Lizzie, who was hoping to be a music and drama major in college.

When Lizzie walked in, the auditorium was full of drama students. She found only one seat left in the section not cordoned off- next to Micheal Collins. She cringed, but eventually had to sit down, praying she wouldn't get any of his slime on her.

Micheal Collins was a short, chubby boy. He had greasy black hair, greasy skin, and a greasy voice. Lizzie always joked that he could be served up as a hamburger at McDonalds, and no one would notice the difference.

As Lizzie sat down, the drama teacher spoke.

"Hello, Ms. Bennet. So glad you could join us," she said, disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Beauprez. It won't happen again," sighed Lizzie.

"Anyways, as I was saying before Ms. Bennet interrupted us, our musical this year is going to be…"

The auditorium was so thick with tension you could have cut it with a sword (A/N: A bit of a cliché, I know, but I tried to change it a bit!). You could have heard an ant walk through (A/N: Two clichés in two sentences- a new record!).

"… Wicked!"

The room burst out in comments, questions, and gasps. As soon as Mrs. Beauprez got them calmed down, she got to the logistics. "Auditions will be held in two days, so you need to prepare a monologue and a piece of music. We have just gotten permission to show this musical from the Department of Musical Theater Copyright Offices1. But we must perform it before June 11 because the Broadway version is doing another tour. Questions?"

Lizzie smiled. This was her favorite musical EVER! She loved Elphaba, and like most Wicked fans do, hated the Wizard. Given a chance, she would totally play Elphaba. But Lizzie had one question: "How are the sets going to be made?" she asked.

"The arts people are going to create the sets. The woodshop and engineering department will make the more tricky things, such as the hydraulic lift for Elphaba in Defying Gravity, and the dragon," replied Mrs. Beauprez, "And next time, Ms. Bennet, please remember to raise your hand."

"Of course," said Lizzie. She smiled. She knew what song she was going to sing- and couldn't wait to try it out at home.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Lizzie sang.

Lizzie stopped and tried the high section again. This song was always a challenge, but it showed off her nice range. She pushed her hair out of her eyes impatiently, and then tried playing some of the chords. Deciding this was too hard for her meager capabilities as a pianist, she plunked out the notes one by one, matching the notes with her voice. Slowly, Lizzie perfected the song.

At 7:00, her father called her to dinner. Francis Bennet was Lizzie's only living parent. Her mother had died of ovarian cancer that had spread before the doctors had caught it.

Lizzie scrambled over to the kitchen to wash her hands as her father finished putting the Chinese take-out on the table.

"How was your day, Lizard?" Lizzie's dad asked as they settled down to eat.

"It was good. We're doing "Wicked" in drama!" she screamed.

"That's wonderful. Which part do you want?" he father asked in jest.

"Daddy! You know I want to be Elphaba2, you evil Wizard3," she replied, poking him in the shoulder.

"Sheesh. I get demoted to Wizard easily, don't I?"

"Of course."

"What song are you doing for auditions?"

"_What is This Feeling_, of course. I don't think I could prepare _Defying Gravity4_ in two days."

"I'm sure you could if you really wanted to," Mr. Bennet said, before standing up to put his dishes away.

In no time at all, the auditions came. The rumor mill was circulating, and the latest buzz was that three new guys and two new girls would be trying out. Lizzie knew firsthand that there were new students. Will Darcy and Cameron Bingley were new trumpets in marching band, while the snotty Cherry Bingley was a flautist. Whether they were going to try out or not was a different question.

Lizzie walked into the auditorium, her audition sheet music in hand. She lined up against the wall with the rest of the class. A moment later, Jayme Calaroso5 slid in behind her.

"Hi!" Jayme said, twirling an errant blonde hair around her finger nervously, "What are you trying out for?"

"Elphaba... You?" Lizzie said as she watched Christie Lee6 audition for

Madame Morrible.

"Glinda... I've always wanted to try and be airheaded all the time, you?" she asked, jokingly.

Lizzie looked at her. She did indeed look like a perfect Glinda.

Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect body, even a perfect personality. She was bubbly and a definite optimist. The only difference was her IQ level: Jayme had been the winner of science fairs, math Olympiads, and spelling bees since grade school. Glinda had the IQ of mush.

Lizzie applauded Christie's rendition of Somewhere Over the Rainbow, then watched the next performer get onstage.

He was- for lack of a better word- handsome. Dark hair, blue eyes, and a nice build made up this latest addition to Longbourn's drama department. The mystery of his name was solved as he stated in a clear voice, "My name is William Darcy and I will be auditioning for the part of Fiyero8. First, I will recite the monologue The View From Saturday."

And that he did. The audience was spellbound, his voice resonating throughout the room as he told the touching tale of a child who had lost his sister. At the end, a stunned silence penetrated the air.

Then, everyone began clapping in a great roar- this guy was GOOD.

He continued to speak, "Next, I will be singing the song Hallelujah, lyrics by Leonard Cohen, Jeff Buckley version. I hope it's okay that I'm going to do my own accompaniment?" he asked Mrs. Beauprez nervously, pulling out his guitar.

Mrs. Beauprez approved, and he began to sing and play.

ooOoo

The last chord rang through the auditorium. The room was in a stunned silence. Slowly, people began to clap, seemingly wakening from the coma Will Darcy had woven around them. Mrs. Beauprez had tears in her eyes, and everyone knew who Fiyero was going to be.

Lizzie stood, gaping. How the heck could someone have such a nice voice? It was one of the world's biggest mysteries.

Jayme had to poke her after the applause had died down, reminding her to get onstage. Lizzie jumped a bit, but then calmly proceeded on stage.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie Bennet. I'm here to audition for the part of Elphaba. I will be reciting the monologue "Apple Juice"," she said, all nervousness she felt hidden from view. The monologue "Apple Juice" was a charming and witty piece that had everyone laughing as Lizzie slipped on the nonexistent apple juice.

Lizzie finished her monologue, and then went on to her song, "What is This Feeling?".

**A/N: You can find links to the songs' lyrics on my profile- sorry about not being able to post them, but those are the rules.**

**Suggestions? Room for improvement? Complete put downs? I really don't care, as long as you REVIEW. **

1 This does not exist (at least I don't think so)…

2 Elphaba was the "Wicked" Witch of the West- who was actually just really misunderstood (and also green, therefore creating prejudice against her). She did everything she could to help people, but her helpfulness always got messed up.

3 The "Wonderful" Wizard of Oz was Elphaba's father- unknowingly. He wanted the animals to stop talking, and had horrible motives in general.

4 A lot of high notes… Joy, isn't it? (esp. with all that smoke and stuff, while being raised on a hydraulic lift)

5 One of Lizzie's friends, not related to her at all… Think Janeish

6 Christie Lee= Lizzie's BFF… Think Charlotte Lucas

7 Airheaded Good Witch, formerly Galinda, but changed her name to Glinda… A big pushover, if you ask me.

8 Guy who comes to Shiz (school where Elphaba and Glinda- then Galinda- go to school) and is a bad influence (slacker, was kicked out of multiple schools). Main love interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys… Sorry about the random numbers last chapter. I was using footnotes, and I thought Fanfic would take them away, but obviously not! Don't worry, Lizzie and Darcy will get in a bit of a fight soon… I just can't promise when (don't have this story all thought out like M&M). Also, please note that I bolded new section beginnings.**

**Lizzie plopped down in a chair** next to Christie in the auditorium. "That was nerve wracking," she moaned, hiding her face, "I'll never stand a chance! Especially after that Darcy guy. I must've looked mediocre."

"Liz, stop being so hard on yourself. You are going to get Elphaba, I know it," replied Christie.

They both quieted as Cherry Bingley, the snotty new girl, stepped onto the stage. She tossed her hair and said in a nasally voice, "I am, like, going to, like, sing 'Dynamite' from, like, whoever." And without waiting for the accompaniment, she started screeching out the words. Christie and Lizzie covered their ears.

2 minutes later, they finally pulled them out as Cherry ended on a wobbly note. The whole room sighed in relief as she tossed her hair again (this was her only qualifying characteristic for Glinda) and strode off the stage.

"Miss Bingley, are you not going to do a monologue?" asked Mrs. Beauprez, a bit offended.

"I, like, have, like, no time, for, like, monoblahs," Cherry replied sassily.

"Well, you can get out then. Please don't expect to be part of this production," Mrs. Beauprez dismissed her, angrily.

_And you don't, like, deserve, like, even that. _Lizzie thought wickedly- perhaps out loud.

"No, I don't believe she does," came the reply from behind her.

Lizzie turned.

"George Wilson, at your service," the now non-mysterious voice said.

"Lizzie Bennet," she replied, shaking his proffered hand.

"I know Bingley from grade school- a complete and utter &!%$," Wilson said under his breath, "Although her brother is quite nice, perhaps a bit over-influenced by Darcy." He made a rude gesture in his general direction.

"What's so bad about Darcy?" asked Lizzie, wanting to find something at fault with this otherwise perfect human being.

"Oh, only that he took the lead role in West Side Story from me."

Lizzie gasped. "How did he manage to do that?" she asked, now very suspicious of Darcy.

"He convinced the director I was doing drugs… With no real evidence, but Darcy was always his favorite."

"Poor you!" said Lizzie, as Christie shushed her.

"Yeah. But the worst thing was that there were going to be some SOMT (School of Musical Theater [A/N: This probably does not exist- I just made it up]) scouts at the opening night. Since I was no longer in the performance, they could never see my talents. I heard tell that Darcy was accepted, so I have no idea why he of all people is at this school," Wilson said.

"I'm going to get him!" said Lizzie.

"Don't do anything rash on my part, Lizzie. It's really okay now. I'm going to a decent school, and I'm going to be in this musical- nothing Darcy says will stop me," Wilson said, determinedly.

Christie poked Lizzie to turn around. Mrs. Beauprez was speaking.

"Now that we have finished the auditions, the cast list will be up tomorrow at 7:30 on the dot," announced Mrs. Beauprez.

"Merrily We Roll Along" began to play on the speakers, signaling the end of the period.

"You are dismissed," said Mrs. Beauprez, and for the next minute and a half, the class filed out of the auditorium.

**Lizzie and Jayme** walked into their math class, conversing heatedly.

"I still say Wilson has a point," said Lizzie.

"But how do we know if his information is reliable?" Jayme asked.

"He just seemed… So sincere, so honest," Lizzie replied.

They both sat down in their seats, continuing to argue. Even after "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" finished playing, the friends still squabbled.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Calaroso, I hope you are discussing the merits of the Pythagorean Theorem back there," Mr. Lucius, the math teacher, joked, "Even if you are, I would still like you to pay attention up front."

The whole class laughed, then settled down as he began the lesson for the day.

**After math class,** it was time for lunch. Lizzie, Jayme, and Christie all sat under their favorite tree, crunching on bags of potato chips and sandwiches.

"What [role] do you think you're going to get, Chris?" asked Lizzie.

"Probably a townsperson, at best. I can't imagine myself being anything better, although I did audition for Madame Morrible," Christie responded.

"Hey- maybe the Wizard would be a good part for Darcy!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Why do you think that?" asked Christie.

Lizzie began telling Wilson's tale of woe, much to the detriment of Jayme, who eventually stood up and walked to talk to a friend from science.

**A/N: So… Wickham has entered the building. If you don't want him to inflict much damage, I suggest you push that little button down there… It also helps me post faster! XD… And besides, this is one button that LIKES to be pushed!**

**C'mon… I dare you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm back! Haven't you missed me? (no)… Well, here's the next in the wonderfully messed world of Wickedly Prideful. And before you ask why it says that this story may be discontinued on my profile, but I'm still writing: My friends made me do it. Or rather, they blackmailed me. I was sitting there, all innocently, eating lunch, and they said that if I don't continue, they'll write the rest of the story. So I'm churning out two pages on MS Word. Wish me luck._

"One short day

In the Emerald City

One short day full of so much to do…"

- One Short Day, Wicked (I Don't Own.)

**The next day, **Lizzie walked to drama class apprehensively. The list was going to be up. Her destiny was going to be decided. Pulling open the auditorium door, she was met by cheers and whistles.

"Nice job, Lizzie!" cried Christie, running up to hug her, "You got the part!"

Lizzie screamed in excitement and went to check the list to double check. She was stunned. As she approached, she saw Wickham give her a big grin and wink. She winked back, trying not to show how nervous she was. Lizzie ran her finger down the list.

WICKED CAST LIST

Glinda- Jayme Calaroso

Witch's Father- Michael Collins

Witch's Mother- Carla Kent

Midwife- Annie Bourgh

Elphaba- Elizabeth Bennet

Nessarose- Shelly Crawford

Boq- Micah Lamb

Madame Morrible- Christie Lee

Doctor Dillamond- Kyle Wellwood

Fiyero- William Darcy

Ozian Officer- Lenny Dean

The Wizard- George Wickham

Chistery- Kennard Kline

Monkeys, Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards, and Other Citizens of Oz- Vanessa Ronan, Tracy Lichtman, Eloise Turner, Katherine Potter, Linda Black

Lizzie hooted and hollered with the rest of them. Then, Mrs. Beauprez came out.

"Settle down, everyone," she yelled into the din, "And take a seat."

Everyone sat down in a chair.

"Good. Now that we've got the parts out, we can start working," she continued, handing out the script books. The students flipped through them. "For those of you who have never been in drama, and as a reminder for those who have, you need to guard these books with your life. They cost a fortune to get, and _you'll _be paying."

"So it's a mortal sin to lose your script," giggled Lizzie to Christie. They both had been in drama and knew the rules.

"Yes, it is, and yes, I heard that," said Mrs. Beauprez, shooting Lizzie a glare.

"Okay, okay," said Lizzie.

"Anyways, we will be starting with a read through and some music and dance. Today, we will be focusing on music. I got Mr. S to come and help us with some of the songs."

Mr. S, the music teacher, waved to them from the stage, which he was sitting on the edge of. "Come on up, guys," he said, and they all climbed the steps to the stage.

The lesson consisted of vocal exercises and a few group songs.

**After class, **Lizzie and Jayme stayed behind to discuss other times to practice their individual and duo songs. Surprisingly, Will Darcy stayed also.

"Mr. S?" asked Lizzie.

"Yes?" responded Mr. S, closing up his music.

"Jayme and I want to schedule some practice time for our solos."

"That should work… Let me check really quick," he said, ducking into the music room to get his calendar.

"And I'd like to work with Elizabeth on As Long as You're Mine," said Darcy.

"Do I have to?" Lizzie asked.

"It would be for the best," said Mr. S, looking at dates and times.

"Could Lizzie and I come in after school today?" asked Jayme.

"Looks like I'm open," said Mr. S.

"And we'd also like these dates..." said Lizzie, finishing quickly. She turned to leave.

"What time are you available, Elizabeth?" asked Darcy.

"I _don't _want to practice," grumbled Lizzie.

"Then you want the musical to be a failure?" said Darcy, trying not to blow up at this girl who was blatantly defying him.

"No, but as far as that song goes: '_what I don't know, I don't care'_" said Lizzie.

"We'll have the 22nd," said Darcy.

_A/N: Review! And if you want to know why Lizzie is so averse to working on that song with Darcy, google the lyrics. _


	4. Chapter 4

The twenty-second came much more quickly than Lizzie would have liked. Besides drama rehearsals, she also had marching band practices, homework, flute lessons, and a job at Sweets, the local candy store. These distracted her easily from the looming date, written lightly in pencil, in her planner.

She sat down in her English class that day, writing down the homework from the board. A quick glance to the bottom of the page showed something that could only be described as unpleasant- it was time for the rehearsal of the song she loathed most.

"_Lizzie!_" Christie hissed. The teacher was looking at her expectantly.

"Ummm..." Lizzie said, _very _tactfully.

"Do try to pay attention," the teacher said briskly, "And open your book to 251."

Lizzie did so meekly, hoping she hadn't earned herself a detention.

Lizzie stepped into the small practice room apprehensively. Finding no one there, she warmed up her voice with a few vocal exercises, drank some water, and waited. What was taking Mr. S and Darcy so long? She checked her planner- she was in the right practice room. Maybe Darcy forgot- Lizzie could take that. It would just add to the list of things she disliked about him.

A knock on the door, and Darcy let himself into the room. "Hello," he mumbled, setting his stuff down carefully.

"Hi," Lizzie said shortly, and with none of her usual brightness. "Where were you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to be friendly, okay? Gosh..."

Mr. S walked in, looking rather more solemn than his usual bright personality. "Good afternoon, everyone." He set down the thick score, cleared his throat, and smiled. "I trust you've both warmed up?"

"Yes," said Lizzie, hoping Darcy wouldn't contradict her.

"I'm good," replied Darcy, who was looking down at his shoes awkwardly.

"We'll take it from the top, then," said Mr. S, "Just the music for now. Mrs. Beaumont can add the rest later."

Lizzie looked down at the carpeting as the instrumental track started, trying to hide her embarrassment.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight..._

Darcy looked up right before his part began. He seemed to be staring at something on her face; looking for some sort of elusive fault.

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

Once Darcy finished his part, they were supposed to sing in unison. Lizzie didn't come in. Mr. S cut the track.

"Lizzie, you were supposed to come in right there," he said sternly.

"_Would... you... stop... staring at me,_" she said through gritted teeth, glaring at Darcy.

"I'm not staring," he said quickly, looking anywhere but the enigma that was Elizabeth Bennet.

"Let's start again then," said Mr. S, "From _'Every moment.'_"

Lizzie walked, in what she considered a calm way, from the music building. Jane, who was possibly the nicest person in the universe, was waiting in her car, reading a book.

"Thank you so much for driving me," said Lizzie, "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"It's not a problem," said Jane, who pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the busy road. "How was practice?"

"Okay, I guess," Lizzie shrugged. She fiddled with the zipper on her backpack, not trusting herself to say much more.

"Was Darcy any better?"

"No."

"Lizzie, you know he can't be that bad!"

"Jane, you're just too nice for your own good. He's such a rude, stuck up jerk! He decided it would be fun to stare at me so he could taunt me later about something on my face or something."

Jane smiled."You know, Deh Nile isn't just a river that passes through Egypt."


End file.
